


Hellish

by belphieboo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cats, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belphieboo/pseuds/belphieboo
Summary: The first time you’d gone up to the human world with them, you’d managed to bring them together.(They’d realized just how much they had in common.)This time, you’d torn them apart.(They’d realized just how much they had in common.)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Hellish

Lucifer had been through many things in his eternal lifetime, and he would go through many more. 

Unfortunately, ‘those things’ included heartbreaks.

It wasn’t in Lucifer’s nature to fall in love— at least _easily._ Falling in love wasn’t ever one of Lucifer’s priorities. He had seen— after Lilith, the idea of _falling in love_ with a _human,_ of all creatures, wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of things. 

And yet, Lucifer wouldn’t help but succumb to _you._ A human. A human that would only be staying in the Devildom for a year. A human that was far much more trouble than you were worth. You had no powers, nothing to your name, and a penchant for trouble.

You were the distant descent of his dead little sister.

Lucifer would have wryly smiled at the bitter sweetness of it all if he weren’t too busy gazing into the deep crimson of his wine and wishing things were different.

 _If only._ Lucifer was sick of thinking in _if only’s._ And yet it seemed that after the Celestial War, ‘if only’ was one of the only complex thoughts Lucifer was capable of entertaining.

The eldest brother pressed a gloved hand to his temple and closed his eyes, already dreading the feeling of a headache forming soon. 

_That’s all overthinking did for Lucifer. And yet he couldn’t help but still do it._

A knock at Lucifer’s door elicited a groan from the demon. Alcohol had little effect on him, but the simple act of drowning yourself in sorrows was not lost on the fallen angel.

“Lucifer.” 

_Wonderful._ You had always had such _convenient_ timing. 

“Lucifer, I have a question!” Your voice got louder, and you banged on the door a couple times. 

Lucifer heaved out a sigh. “Come in.” There was no use in telling you to go away; you’d just barge right in anyways. As expected, by the time Lucifer had given you permission to come in, you were already halfway through his room’s wide open door. 

Something in Lucifer stirred at seeing you sheepishly grin at him. He ignored it. (As always.) “You needed something?” Lucifer’s gloved hand traced around the top of his wine glass, though he resisted the urge to lift it and drink. Knowing you, you’d surely make some ‘smart’ remark, and Lucifer wasn’t in the mood to exchange snappy quips at the moment.

“Yeah,” you said, voice going low and trailing off. Lucifer gave you an intense look and turned away, coughing. You jolted up in place, and sheepishly rubbed your neck, “ahaha, yeah.”

“And?” Lucifer wished you’d just spit it out. The sooner you got out with it, the sooner you would leave. The sooner you left, the less Lucifer would have to internally battle over just _saying something_ about his— no. _He refused to acknowledge it._

“Oh, um, I was just wondering about… the human world. Y’know. Because we went with you and Satan when—”

Lucifer raised a gloved hand to cut you off. “You want to go up to the human world?” He should have seen it coming. While there, you’d shown no indication of wanting to return, however that was still relatively early into your exchange. Now, though… now was the time most humans would be experiencing homesickness.

You flushed, “no! Or, uh, _maybe_? You guys just seemed to like it there. I was wondering if you’d like to go on vacation! To the human world. All of you.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and sat back. That wasn’t what he was expecting. (But then again, _you_ weren’t what he was expecting, either.)

“If you find some way to convince my brothers, go ahead. Is that _all_ ?” His words but harshly, despite Lucifer’s best intentions to stay calm. (Feeling anger and irritation towards you was much more preferable than… _that_.)

You burst into a smile. “I will!” Pause. “Wait. Just your brothers? Not you, too? Wouldn’t you be coming?” Your smile fell.

“No. I wouldn’t.”

You furrowed your brows in concern, “huh? Why not?”

Lucifer bit back all the things he wanted to say to you. All the things he wanted to express to you.

“Unlike my brothers, I actually _do_ the work assigned for the student council. I’m afraid I cannot afford to take any _silly_ vacations.” (That would do. That was all Lucifer needed to say. That’s what he told himself.)

Your face fell. “Oh,” you muttered, “okay. Well, if you change your mind…” You trailed off awkwardly and then inched out of Lucifer’s study, leaving Lucifer alone.

He pushed his wine glass away. 

Lucifer’s expression fell as he ran a hand through his hair. There was a bitter taste in his mouth.

He’d call the feelings you left him with hellish, but no day in Hell had left Lucifer as pained before.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter:  
> A pair of cat ears makes things more complicated than they need to be.
> 
> also! This is my first time writing a multi-chapter angst fic, soooo.... uwu


End file.
